


All Rivers Lead to the Sea

by pomenixx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, pee fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomenixx/pseuds/pomenixx
Summary: After an enlightening conversation with Harry, Draco is eager to spice things up a bit.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	All Rivers Lead to the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is definitely kinky so if you're not into that feel free to not read. Other kinks are mentioned in the fic, but I think the only ones that will actively be in the story are the ones that I tagged. I hope you enjoy!

“Harry! If I run a bath would you wanna hop in with me?” Draco called from the master bathroom. 

When he had moved into number 12 Grimmauld Place a couple years after he started dating Harry, Draco had helped remodel some of the rooms that they used the most. That had included the master bathroom, and he looked around proudly at the room. It was lit by glass balls containing frozen Lumos charms and suspended from the ceiling, and they cast a soft golden light over the room. The floors were a gold-flecked marble that Draco had picked out himself, and the bath that he was about to run had been modeled after the one in prefects’ bathroom at Hogwarts. It was embedded into the ground, had plenty of different scents and features, and was (most importantly, in Draco’s opinion) big enough for 2 or more people to fit comfortably, if they wanted to. 

On one memorable occasion, at the end of a party, Harry had decided that all of their friends must come and test how many could fit. The conclusion was that around 12 could, and it had been an excellent experiment until someone had accidentally turned one of the taps on and sprayed them all with butterbeer scented bubbles.

“Sure!” Harry responded from somewhere downstairs. Draco smiled and turned on some of the taps. Colorful citrus-scented steam filled the air, and he sighed contentedly as he ran his fingers through the water that was rapidly filling the bathtub. As he did so, he shifted his feet and pressed his legs together in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure that he could feel slowly building up in his bladder.

A couple nights previous, Draco and Harry had gotten a bit drunk and started discussing kinks that they might want to experiment with. If Draco was being honest with himself, he knew it was a conversation that he had wanted to have for a long time but he was never sure how to approach Harry about it.

The two of them had sat together in the drawing room, and after a brief but comfortable lull in conversation Draco had buried his face in Harry's neck and shyly asked whether or not he had any kinks he'd like to try. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the smartest strategy; as Harry had asked Draco to repeat himself and it was much worse the second time when he couldn't muffle the words. But Harry had been kind and earnest, and Draco was glad the conversation had taken place.

Harry, sheepishly, had admitted that he'd like to try bondage sometime, and Draco had responded that foodplay was something that interested him. Draco had added that he enjoyed watersports, and he couldn't help but notice how Harry's eyes had darkened instantly as he'd agreed and mentioned that wetting also turned him on. 

It had been an awkward conversation, but Draco was glad he had initiated it; especially considering that they had some amount of overlap.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, Draco quickly turned off the taps and cast a shimmering charm over the water that would maintain its temperature. He met Harry in the doorway, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing a soft kiss to his lips before pulling him into the room. He started unbuttoning his shirt, maintaining eye contact with Harry while going through the motions of undressing as slowly as possible. Draco noticed the growing bulge in Harry's jeans with a hint of satisfaction, feeling a hot ache spiral through him as he did so. 

After 30 seconds he'd only undone two buttons, and Harry made a growling noise and waved a hand. A second later, both of their clothes and Harry’s glasses were neatly folded on a chair, and Harry had Draco pressed against a wall and was gently biting at his collarbone.

“Impatient tonight, are we?” Draco murmured breathlessly, trying to ignore the pleasant aching in his bladder. He had plans for it, but they wouldn't come into play until later.

“You were taking forever!” Harry protested, but Draco could feel him smiling. Interestingly, Harry was mimicking his movements from earlier, and when Draco looked down he noticed that Harry's normally flat stomach was slightly distended. It seemed that they were in similar situations which is exactly what Draco wanted.

He had been drinking much more liquid than he usually did throughout the day, and he’d also made Harry more cups of tea and passed him more glasses of water. He'd noticed when they'd first started dating that Harry had a tendency towards waiting until he was desperate to use the restroom, but when he'd casually asked about it Harry had just shrugged and said he normally didn't really notice the need until it was urgent. He was a terrible liar, so Draco knew that that wasn't the real reason; but he didn't want to press Harry. Of course, recent conversations had made him realize that Harry probably did it for pleasure the same way Draco did, and Draco was banking on that for his plans.

Draco slipped out of Harry's arms, laughing at his disgruntled expression, and slid gently into the bathtub. He let the warm water envelope his body as he gazed over at Harry. He hadn't gotten into the bath yet, but he was standing at the edge. His tawny skin seemed to glow in the golden light and his hair was even more curly and chaotic than usual from the steam, despite the haircut that he had gotten earlier in the week. Bright green eyes met Draco's, and he flushed at having been caught staring.

“Well? Aren't you coming in?” he asked, trying not to sound desperate.

“Thanks for the invitation,” was the dry response, but Harry got into the tub and made his way over to where draco was sitting on a ledge built into the side of the tub. Harry sat on Draco’s lap, straddling his hips and facing him. Draco kissed him hard, wrapping one arm around his back while slipping the other hand between their bodies and pressing gently on Harry’s bladder. 

As predicted, Harry’s whole body went stiff instantly. He pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss and giving Draco a slightly panicked look.

“Fuck...it seems like you’ve, er, noticed already but I’m a bit desperate for the toilet right now,” Harry said, panting slightly. “That felt good but if you do it again I’m not sure if I’ll be able to hold it.”

“One way to find out, isn’t there?” Draco said, increasing the pressure on Harry’s slightly. Harry let out a strangled moan, arching into the touch. His eyes flicked downwards, and Draco followed his line of vision to see a jet of pee shoot out of Harry before he grabbed his cock to stop the flow. Draco could feel it against his stomach, slightly warmer than the rest of the water, and he was more turned on than he could ever remember being in the past.

“Did that feel nice? You can let go, you know. I won’t mind,” he murmured, rubbing his cock against the inside of Harry’s thigh and pushing on his bladder again.

With a moan, Harry lost control completely. Streams of pee began shooting out of him, swirling through the water around them and making Draco feel almost dizzy with arousal. Once the stream had died off, he grabbed both of their cocks and began pulling and twisting until they were both shaking with release.


End file.
